To Move On
by BandGeek321
Summary: Hermione had lost everything. Her husband. Her children. She couldn't go on... Could she? *Bad summary :/*
1. The Day

Hermione remembered the day visibly.

She had ran to the store in a rush. Told her son and daughter she loved them and kissed Ron "good-bye".

"Mommy, can you get me a toy while you're out?" Her daughter asked.

"No, Rose, honey. Not today." She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. Something felt weird about going out that day. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She apparated to the store and quickly began to buy the things she needed. Then she ran by a newspaper stand and bought a "Daily Prophet" and "Quibbler". She was always interested in what Luna and her father had to write.

She glanced at the "Daily Prophet" and the first words she read made her drop everything. Her things breaking.

* * *

"**DEATH EATER ESCAPED"**

****_A Death Eater's stall was found empty the day before he was supposed to meet his death with a Dementor. The Death Eater escaped Azkaban when a bolt struck the building and cracked the roof around him. He was able to pound it open and escape. The man's name is Amycus Carrow. Pay close attention for this man._

* * *

Below was a picture of the man. She recognized him. He obviously had been in the Battle of Hogwarts. She apparated so quickly home she almost splinched herself.

What she saw when she got there devastated her. Her house was engulfed in flames.

"RON!" She called bursting into the house that was collapsing overhead.

"Ron! Where are you?!" She yelled.

"Kids?!" She was panicking. She could barely breathe with all the smoke and the lump forming in her throat, "Where are you?!"

"Please! Please! Please be alive!" She said casting spells to put out the fire. The flames were gone and she found a note on her bedroom door.

_You killed my leader. Now were even._

_Even? _She thought, _What does he mean by that?_

__She twisted her still hot bedroom door handle, and the wood cracked as the charcoal rubbed off. She Couldn't stand what she saw. It was horrifying.

There sat her husband lifelessly in front of her son and daughter.

"NO!" She screamed. She began casting spells, doing anything. They could not die. They were all she had. They were all she needed. She could not let this happen. It couldn't happen. How would she ever go on?


	2. Going Back

It had been days, and ever since Hermione has been staying with Ginny and Harry. They've been tending to her every need while their kids are away at Hogwarts. The Weasley family was devastated. George pounded his fist into the wall and yelled "No. Not again!". Mrs. Weasley began crying, losing her grandchildren and her son. Mr. Weasley comforted Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the family mourned for weeks. Hermione didn't leave bed, though. She just stayed there and stared at the ceiling. Unwilling to bring herself to move. She didn't want to see the world. She didn't want to see what was happening around her, because she knew they'd be things that would remind her of her losses. Why would she ever want to be reminded.

"You need to stand up..." Ginny said sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Or at most, eat." Ginny examined the girl and the amount of weight she had lost, "The kids will be home soon and they can't see their aunt like this."

Hermione knew what she should do, so she did. She stood up.

"You'll see me later," She said to Ginny who nodded in response.

* * *

Hermione walked towards the debris of the house. She walked forward, into her room, and picked up the thing that no one else but her had seen. Her husband's wand. She knew the spell she could use, to see anything that had recently happened. For it to project it all for her. She didn't want to though. She couldn't bare too. But she had to. She had to see.

"_Prospectus._" She muttered, flicking her wand. She watched the images appeared and almost flung the wand seeing her husband.

_"Where's mommy going this time, Daddy?" Hugo said, looking at his dad with sad eyes._

_"Just to the store, she'll be back in no time. But until then why don't you show me that trick that you wanted me to see?" He turned to his son._

_"Okay daddy!" His son looked at a stick he found and Ron watched as it transformed into a spider, that crawled towards Ron._

_"Gah!" He said shaking it off his hand._

_"You didn't like it?" Hugo said, tears filling his eyes._

_"I-I liked where you were going with it." Ron said._

_"Yay! Sissy can do it better!" Hugo said looking over as Rose came skipping into the room._

_"I can do what better?" Rose asked._

_"Transform stuff..." Hugo said. Rose rubbed his head and then walked outside to their tree. She lifted her hands and the thousands of leaves on the old oak transformed into monarch butterflies. They flew in through the window and fluttered around Hugo. He loved insects and butterflies were one of his favorites. He danced around letting them fly onto his nose. Ron smiled to himself. He loved that his kids were learning._

_"I'M COMING FOR YOU WEASLEY!" Ron heard from outside the house. Ron jumped and looked at the kids who were walking towards the window._

_"No! Go hide and Mommy and Daddy's room. I'll be up in a minute." He said._

_"Colluportus!" He casted the spell, locking the doors around him. He ran inside the room of with his children and casted the same spell. He stood in front of the children who sat in a corner, trying to see around their dad._

_Ron stood there, protecting his children. Suddenly the man was in his room. Ron knew what would happen so he casted a quick Ant-Disapparation and Apparation Jinx. He knew the man couldn't escape then._

_"Crucio!" The man yelled. Ron recognized him but couldn't put a name to him. Ron tried deflecting the curse but it wasn't aimed at him._

_In a matter of seconds Rose was screaming in agony. It felt like her intestines were melting and her bones were breaking and mending and breaking over and over again. She couldn't bare it._

_"CONFRINGO!" Ron yelled, watching as the man exploded into flames. Rose's body stopped shaking and she sat still, no longer in pain. The man began twisting and turning and caught the door on fire._

_"Auguamenti!" The man put himself out, but not the fire he caught._

_"Sectumsempra!" The man yelled and just like that Hugo was dying. His body jerking back in forth. Ron couldn't do anything. It prefectly hit Hugo's throat._

_"NO!" Rose screamed._

_"Avada kedavra!" The man yelled throwing the curse at the little girl._

_Ron jumped in front. The spell killing him instantly._

_"D-Daddy..." She muttered looking at her father._

_"No!" She screamed as the man turned to her to cast his final spell. She picked up her father's wand and did something that was far beyond her power._

_"Protego Horibillis!" She yelled casting the spell to protect from Dark Magic. She had read it in a book of her mother's._

_"I'll kill you, child!" He said and she ran into her parent's closet._

_"Geminio!" She said, casting the spell to copy herself. It wouldn't move or talk but it would look like her. She casted it aside into the room with her parents._

_"There you are you little maggot! Your gonna bleed for that last one!" He casted the killing curse and she sighed. He had bought it. She watched as he scribbled on a sheet and left the place to go up in flames. The fire was growing too strong, and she lost consciousness, she dropped the wand and it rolled out from the closet and under her parent's bed._

* * *

The time had caught up to Hermione now and she was confused. If that was true is her daughter still in there. It had been days... Her daughter could be dead by now. She ran into the closet and looked around. She almost cried. Her daughter wasn't there. It was all a waste of time.

"M-Mom..?" She heard. It was Rose. She was underneath a pile of clothes.

"Rose!" She screamed hugging her. Hermione had never been more happy in her entire life.

"M-Mom... Who was that man?" Rose asked looking at her mom sheepishly.

Hermione looked back into her daughter's eyes and then over at her husband's wand which she had set on the bed.

"A man who is going to pay dearly."


End file.
